1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sheet-fed satellite-type printing press, or more precisely, to apparatus for adjusting printing pressure for such press.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Satellite-type printing press is already known by, for example, Japanese published unexamined patent application No. 244195/1996 where many printing units (for example, four color units) are provided in satellite-like manner around common pressure cylinder of relatively large diameter. As the thickness of sheet to be printed is diversified, contact pressure between common pressure cylinder and blanket cylinder of each printing units must be adjusted in correspondingly.
In Japanese published unexamined patent application No. 1947/1991, blanket cylinders which are supported by double eccentric bearings are, in sheet-fed serial printing press, simultaneously adjusted in relation to each pressure cylinders.
Also in Japanese published examined patent No. 29586/1996, a plurality of gripper bases which are equally provided around sheet transfer cylinder are integrally adjusted from the center of cylinder, so as to adjust grippers in compliance with different sheet thickness.